charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
I've Got You Under My Skin/Script
Written by: Brad Kern Season 1, Episode 02 Episode Number: 02 Quake. Phoebe's walking through the crowd. Phoebe: Oops, sorry. (She walks over to Piper.) Piper: I'm gonna kill him. Phoebe: Who? Piper: Chef Moore. He, of the phony accent, hires me and then quits to open his new place. Thank you very much. Phoebe: I don't see any customers complaining. Piper: Hello, I am not a restaurant tour. I'm a chef. I have no idea what I am doing. Are you wearing my dress? (Brittany comes up to them.) Phoebe: Hey, Brittany. Ooh, I love that tattoo. Brittany: Thanks. Phoebe: I thought it was illegal to get them on your hand because of the veins. Brittany: In the States, yeah. I got it done in Tahiti. (She hands Piper some money.) Keep the change, Piper. I gotta jam. Piper: Okay, say hi to Max. Brittany: Bye. Piper: (to a waitress) Table nine please. (Phoebe sees a guy and has a premonition.) Now, back to my dress. Phoebe: Okay, see that poster boy to your left? (Piper looks at him.) Just glance, don't be obvious. Piper: I approve, who is he? Phoebe: His name is Alec and he's about to come over and ask if he could by me a martini. Piper: How do you know? Phoebe: Let's just say I saw the age old problem of who approaches who. I had a little premonition. Piper: What? Phoebe, you are not supposed to use your powers, we agreed. Phoebe: No, you and Prue agreed. I abstained. Besides, it's not like I can control it, it just popped into my head. Piper: That's the whole point. None of us can control our powers. That's what scares me. I could panic and freeze the entire restaurant. Phoebe: Shh, here he comes. (Alec walks over to Phoebe.) Alec: I was just sitting over there wondering if I could buy you a martini or something. Phoebe: Martini, hmm, imagine that. I would love one. It's Alec, right? Alec: Yeah, how'd you know my name? Phoebe: Wild guess. Do you wanna grab a table? Alec: Yeah. Piper: (to Phoebe) Prue is gonna be pissed. Phoebe: News flash. Stop worrying, you'll get wrinkles. to outside. Brittany walks to her car. She gets in. She adjusts her rear vision mirror. She sees someone sitting in the back seat and she screams. Andy's apartment. Andy is asleep in his bed. Prue's there sneaking around and putting her clothes on. Andy makes a noise and rolls over. His alarm clock beeps and she uses her power to throw it out the window. Prue leaves. Andy wakes up. Andy: Prue? Opening Credits Manor. Kitchen. Piper's watching TV and whisking some eggs. Prue comes in. Prue: Morning. Piper: Morning. Prue: What are you watching? Piper: Nothing. (She turns off the TV.) Just a show. Prue: About witches? Are you worried we're gonna be burnt at the stake? Piper: Yeah, right. By the way, Andy called. Prue: When? Piper: While you were in the shower. Bad date? Prue: No. No, no. Not at all. It was great. You know, dinner, movie, sex. Piper: Excuse me? On your first date? You sleaze. Prue: It wasn't exactly our first date, Piper. Piper: High school doesn't count. That was last decade. Spill it. (Prue walks in the living room.) Ooh, that bad, huh? Prue: No, actually that good. It was... well, we were naked. But that's not the point. I told myself that things would be different. That we would take it slow. It just shouldn't of happened, that's all. (Phoebe comes down the stairs.) Phoebe: What shouldn't of happened? Piper: Prue slept with Andy. Phoebe: Hello. Prue: Thanks a lot, mouth. Phoebe: Wait, you were gonna tell her but not me? Family meeting. Prue: Speaking of last night. What time did you end up rolling in? Phoebe: No, no, no. Do not change the subject. Prue: Don't dodge the question. Piper: It must of been at least after three. (They walk in the solarium. Prue sits down.) Phoebe: I must be still be in New York time. Prue: Actually, that would make it later. Piper: Or maybe you and Alec. Prue: Who's Alec? Piper: Some hottie she hit on in the restaurant. Phoebe: Excuse me, where vision is history, he hit on me. Remember, the whole vision thing. Prue: Vision thing? Please tell me you didn't use your powers. (Phoebe doesn't say anything. Prue looks at Piper.) Piper: Don't put me in the middle. Prue: I'm not. You were born in the middle. Look, I thought that we agreed. Phoebe: No, we didn't. You agreed. You laid down the law. There's a difference. Prue: Phoebe, our powers aren't toys. We have to be careful or they can get us killed. Piper: She's right. We don't want any warlocks finding us. Phoebe: Look, it was just a lousy premonition, that's all. Nobody died. Besides, you guys can't control control your powers any better than I can. And F.Y.I. nothing happened last night. At least nothing I'm ashamed of. Prue: There's another reason we have to be careful. Andy thinks someone's abducting women in our area. Phoebe: Abducting women? What do you mean? Prue: I mean warlocks aren't the only evil we have to watch out for. And F.Y.I. I'm not ashamed of anything. Commercial Break Police station. Andy's looking at a picture of Brittany. He hands it to Morris. Max is there. Max: She didn't come home at all last night. That's not like Brittany, believe me. Morris: Tell me, Max. What time did she leave to go to Quake? Max: 8:30. She called around ten, said she was coming home. But I'm really worried. Andy: Chances are she'll show up. Usually do. The best thing to do right now is to go home and see if she calls, alright. Will you do that? Max: Yeah, thanks. (Max leaves.) Andy: Forth one this week. Morris: Yeah, well, they can't just be disappearing into thin air. Do something to your hair? Andy: At least we narrowed down his feeding pool to the area around the restaurant. Morris: Yeah, well, better tell your sweetie to lock the door at night. Outside a church. Piper's sitting in her car. Someone knocks on the window. Piper gets a fright. Piper: Pastor Williams, you scared me. Pastor Williams: I'm sorry. Aren't you a little early? Dropping off the unused food from the restaurant. I thought you weren't coming by until this afternoon. Piper: I am. I mean, I'm coming back with everything. Pastor Williams: Great. So what are you doing here now? Piper: Nothing really. Just, uh, just thinking. Pastor Williams: About? Piper: Mary Estee. Pastor Williams: Who? Piper: It's just a stupid documentary I saw. By the way, is it true that evil beings can't go into a church without being... (She makes a noise and moved her hands to show they were hit by lightning. They laugh.) Pastor Williams: Evil beings? You mean, like what? Vampires? Piper: Vampires, no. I was thinking more on the lines of witches. Pastor Williams: Witches, huh? Let me out it to you this way. I sure wouldn't wanna risk it. I gotta go. I'll see you later? Piper: Yeah, right, absolutely. (He leaves. Piper gets out of her car and walks over to the door. Just as she's about to grab the handle, there's a crack of thunder and she runs away.) Bucklands. Prue's running towards an elevator. Prue: Hold the door. (She runs in the elevator and drops her briefcase. Everything falls out of it.) Damn it. Rex, can you push twelve please? (He does so.) Rex: Here let me help. (He bends down and picks up some papers.) Eighteenth century French art. Do you work in the auction house upstairs? Prue: No, just interviewing, if I ever get there in time. Don't let me get my King Louies' mixed up. (Prue's phone rings. She answers it.) Hello? Uh, Andy, how did you get this number? Andy: Prue, I think we should talk. Prue: Yeah, it's just that I'm really late for this interview. Andy: I didn't mean for what happened last night to happen, Prue. You have to know that, Prue. Prue: Of course I'm you know, totally wrong for it anyway, stuffy old auction house. I don't even know why you called. Andy: Come on, Prue. Listen to me. We've known each other for a long time. We just couldn't help ourselves. It's nothing to be ashamed of. Prue: I know, Andy. Andy: All we did was make love. Prue: I know, Andy. Andy: Talk to me, help me out here, Prue. Why'd you sneak out like that? Prue: I did not sneak out. Right, you were asleep. I didn't want to wake you. And I did write, you know, I just didn't leave it. (The phone crackles.) Hello? Hello? (She hangs up. The door on the elevator starts to open but Prue uses her power to make it close.) Guy: Hey, it missed my floor. (Prue uses her power so it misses everyone else's floor and it goes straight to floor twelve.) Rex: That was strange. Lucky you, huh? (The door opens.) Prue: Yeah, I'm charmed alright. Quake. Phoebe hands a menu to a guy. There's a woman sitting next to him. Phoebe: Here you go. Stefan: Thank you. Phoebe: Excuse me, but aren't you Stefan? Stefan: Yes. I'm sorry, do we know each other? Phoebe: Oh, highly doubtful. I'm just familiar with your work. Like everyone else in the world. Stefan: Well, I don't know about that. Well, I'll take a compliment from a gorgeous woman. Phoebe: I'm sure your girlfriend must appreciate that. Stefan: (whispering) She's not my girlfriend. Phoebe: (whispering) Then why are you whispering? Woman: Excuse me. (She leaves.) Phoebe: Ooh, ooh, okay. Well, it was really nice meeting you. Stefan: You too. Listen, listen. I'm in town for a couple of days doing a Porsche shoot. If you're interested, stop by. I would love to photograph you. You do model don't you? Phoebe: In my dreams, yeah. (He writes down the address and gives it to her. She smiles and walks away. Piper comes up to her.) Piper: A driver just called in sick. Can you do a quick delivery? Phoebe: Sure. Is that guy at the bar staring at me? Piper: There are a lot of guys at the bar staring at you. Phoebe: The one at the far end. Tall, dark, brooding, very New York. Piper: Sorry, no. (Phoebe looks over and Stefan is gone.) Bucklands. Prue and a woman are walking towards an office. Woman: He's seen your resume and is very impressed. I gotta tell you, it's already blown out six other applicants. Prue: I still don't know why he's interested. I never even applied. Woman: He likes what you did at the museum. Even though your ex-boss trashed you. What's Roger got against you anyway? Prue: Hard to say. Unless shattering his ego counts for something. He's also my ex-fiancé. Woman: Got it. You ready? Prue: Yeah. (They walk in the office. Rex is there.) Woman: Rex Buckland, this is Prue Halliwell. Interviewing for the new specialist. Rex: Actually we've already met. Welcome to my stuffy auction house. Stefan's photography place. There is a woman tied to a table. Woman: Please, don't hurt me. Let me go. Please, Stefan. (Stefan walks up to her and you see he is really old.) Stefan: It's Javna. (His eyes glow and a really bright light comes out of his eyes and goes into hers. She screams and she turns into an old woman. Stefan then turns young again.) Commercial Break Bucklands. Rex's office. He's interviewing Prue. Rex: How many divisions did you correct? Prue: Seven, including the colonist estate. It should be on my resume. Rex: Franklin Carlton. That's quite a coup. Prue: Well, I tend to be on the persistent side. I usually get what I want. Rex: A no doubter. It's a shame though that you think you're... how did you put it in the elevator? Totally wrong for the job. Prue: That was a private phone conversation. Rex: Hardly. Prue: You called me, remember. Not the other way around. And while we're at it, I think it's incredibly unfair that you eavesdrop on a private call and then you judge me based entirely on what you thought you heard. Rex: I apologize. It was unfair of me. I'm new of all this. I've only just taken over the house from my father, so I'm very protective of it. But knowing that, what you did at the museum, attracting the younger market, it's totally consistent of what I want to do there. It's just when all these qualifications are signed. It's very important to me that whoever I hire, truly wants to be here. (The intercom beeps.) Yep. Secretary's voice: Excuse me, Mr. Buckland. Your next interview is waiting. Should I reschedule him? Rex: No, I think we're done here. Prue: Well, thanks for your time. (She walks over to the door, stops and turns around.) My area of expertise ranges from Ming Dynasty to a Mark McGuire Ricky baseball card. You name it - I can identify it. Now, I may not of solved this job originally, but I do want it. And I am definitely right for it. The Church. Phoebe and Piper get out of the Quake van. Phoebe: You would think after last night, Prue would be a lot mellower. I mean, how long had it been? Six months? Which is worse. Piper: It's just so un-Prue like to have sex on the first date. I mean, everything's changing since we've become... you know. (They start getting the stuff out of the back of the van.) Phoebe: Come on, you've never had sex on the first date? Piper: No, have you? Don't answer that. Phoebe: Well, it's not a regular thing. Of course now that I'm a witch I can see if it's gonna be any good or not before it actually... (She notices an elderly man standing next to her. She hands him a tray.) Hi. (He walks away.) Piper: What's the matter with you? Are you outta your mind? Phoebe: Come on, it's not like he took me literally. Piper: You don't know that, he could of. I just think we need to be extra careful. In bed and out. Phoebe: Okay, well there's careful and then there's paranoid. Do you wanna talk about it? Piper: Talk about what? (Pastor Williams comes up to them.) Pastor Williams: Hey, Phoebe, I didn't know you were back in town. Phoebe: Hey. (They hug.) Pastor Williams: Say goodbye to the Big Apple did you? Phoebe: Oh, I ate the worm. Hey, I'm gonna go get some gum. Do you guys want anything? Pastor Williams: No thanks. (Piper shakes her head.) Phoebe: Okay, good to see you. Pastor Williams: You too. (Phoebe walks away.) Piper: Okay, here's the deal. I got this friend. Has a little problem. Could be bad. Not quite sure what to tell her. Pastor Williams: You wanna go inside? Piper: No. I mean, I've gotta get going. Pastor Williams: So what's the problem? Piper: Well, she kinda, sort of thinks she might be a witch. Pastor Williams: Witches again, huh? Piper: Not a good thing is it? Pastor Williams: Certainly not a question I get everyday. How well do you remember Sunday school lessons? I suggest 22:18. Thou shall not suffer a witch to live. Piper: Meaning... Pastor Williams: If you go by the old school, it means put her to death. She's evil. to Phoebe. She's at the store. She grabs a magazine and some gum and walks up to the counter. Phoebe: Here you go. Guy: $3.52. Elderly man: Should be used on grand children's birthdays. (He's holding a lottery ticket. Phoebe looks over at him.) It's a ten million dollar jackpot. Who knows? I mean, today may be our lucky day. If not, we're gonna lose our house. (Phoebe touches a lottery ticket and she has a premonition of the lottery numbers.) Phoebe: 4, 16, 19, 30, 32 and 40. Those are the winning numbers. Guy: Yeah, yeah, right lady. You want this stuff or don't you? Phoebe: (to the elderly man) 4, 16, 19, 30, 32 and 40. Trust me, Mr. Today is your lucky day. I think I'll buy one of these lottery tickets too. back to the church. Piper's waiting in the car. Phoebe gets in with a smile on her face. Phoebe: Ready? Let's go. Piper: What are you smiling about? Phoebe: Nothing. Outside Quake. Morris and Andy are sitting in the car. Andy: What do you want me to say? This does not feel right to me about this, I can't help it. Morris: Here we go again. Andy: I mean, where are they, alright? What's this guy doing to these poor women? Morris: Thinking alien abduction are ya? Andy: I'm serious, Morris. Morris: I know, that's what scares me. Let me guess, favorite movie when growing up - Ghostbusters? Look, we got a crazy, Trudeau. Likes the pretty ladies. That's it, the end. If he goes back looking make the world a safer place. That too hard to follow? Andy: Evil dead II. Favorite movie growing up. Just for the record. (Andy sees Prue get out of her car.) Morris: Bank across the street, I think we should grab the ATM tapes and see if.... (Andy gets out of the car.) Whoa, whoa, where are going? No, no, forget it Romeo. You're not blowing our cover. Andy: Come on, Morris. Cut me some slack. I have to talk to her. Please? Five minutes, that's all I need. inside Quake. Prue walks up to Piper. Piper: Cindy, come on, your salmon's up. Hector, way behind. We need clean plates. Prue: You didn't give Andy my cell phone number by any chance did you? Piper: No, why? Prue: Never mind. Piper: Remind me I wanted to do this for a living, right? Prue: Looks like you're not the only one of us who's going to be doing anything for a living. Look how bad my interview went. Piper: I can't imagine you were less than stellar. (Prue notices Phoebe sitting at a table with Stefan.) Prue: What's Phoebe doing here? Piper: Flirting. Prue: Yeah, and she's wearing Armani. Where did she get that? Piper: Not from my closet. I gotta go. (She walks away. Prue walks up to Phoebe.) Phoebe: Prue, hi. This is my other sister. Prue, this is Stefan the photographer. Stefan: Pleasure. Prue: Likewise. (They shake hands.) Nice dress. Phoebe: Don't worry, it's not yours. Prue: I know. I could never afford it. Phoebe: Will you excuse me for one minute? I'll be right back. (Phoebe and Prue walk away. Stefan looks at his hand and it's turning really old.) to the kitchen. Prue and Phoebe walk in. Prue: How are you gonna pay for that? You're broke. Phoebe: Not for long. Prue: What does that mean? You didn't use your powers again? Phoebe: Maybe. Are you telling me you haven't? Prue: No, I'm not telling you that but we're not talking about me are we? (Piper comes up to them.) Piper: What are you guys doing in here? Phoebe: Same thing we do at home. Prue: What, did you go to the tracks, play the market, what? Phoebe: The lottery. Piper: Phoebe! Phoebe: What did you want me to do? Ignore the premonition? Not help a needy family. That's what we're supposed to do, right? Prue: No, we are not supposed to use our powers for our own personal gain. That's what it says in the Book Of Shadows. Piper: Not so loud. Phoebe: You said we needed money, right? We'll I'm getting some. Piper: Come on, you guys. Prue: Well, get a job like everybody else. Phoebe: I'm using my mind instead. (Andy enters the kitchen.) Andy: Prue? (Andy bumps into a guy holding plates.) Piper: Watch it! (Piper freezes everyone and the plates before they hit the ground.) Oh, no. No, no, no, no, no, not again. Prue: Now look what you've done. Phoebe: This is my fault? Piper: You guys aren't freezing? Phoebe: I guess it doesn't work on witches. Piper, how long does it last? (Prue looks outside the kitchen and sees that no one is frozen.) Piper: I don't know, not long. Prue: Uh, it doesn't work out there either. Piper: Oh, tell me this isn't happening. to outside the kitchen. Morris walks in. back in the kitchen. Phoebe: Calm down, it's okay. It's all gonna be okay. (Prue looks outside again and notices Morris walking towards the kitchen.) Prue: Oh, God, Andy's partner just came in and he's headed this way. Piper: What are we gonna do? Phoebe: Stall him. (Prue runs out of the kitchen.) Prue: Hey, Inspector Morris, right? Morris: That's right. Is Trudeau in there? Prue: Uh, Andy? I don't know is he? back in the kitchen. Phoebe's fanning Piper with a menu. Phoebe: Okay, breathe, Piper, breathe. (Just as Morris opens the door, everyone unfreezes and the plates fall on the floor and break.) Andy: I really think we should... (He notices Morris there.) talk. What are you doing here? I thought I had five minutes. Morris: Yeah, I gave you ten. Piper: Guys, you know, we're really busy in here. Andy: Yeah, sure. Prue: Uh, I'll call you later, I promise. Andy: Okay. Phoebe: Bye. (They leave.) Piper: I hate being a witch. Commercial Break Manor. Attic. Piper's looking in the Book Of Shadows. Phoebe walks in. Phoebe: Hey, what are you doing? Piper: Reading. Thinking. Phoebe: About what? Piper: About how totally screwed we are now that we're witches. Phoebe: Oh, that. Piper: You don't understand, you don't think we are. You're never afraid of anything. I envy that about you, I always have. Phoebe: Yeah, well, don't because it gets me in trouble sometimes. Piper, talk to me. Piper: I don't know, it's like our whole lives have been like everybody else. Rushing off to work, going out on bad dates, buying shoes and suddenly we wake up one day and everything is different. We're witches now. I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing. Phoebe: Are you kidding? It's a great thing. Piper: You don't know that. We don't know anything about these powers. Why we have them, what they mean, where they come from. I mean, how do we know it's not... how do we know it's not from evil? Phoebe: Piper, we've been through this. We're good witches. Piper: What about Jeremy? What about all the other warlocks he said would be coming after us. How do we know we're not just like them? That is what scares me. We don't know. I just wanna be normal again. As messed up as that was. Is that too much to ask for? Phoebe: Piper, listen to me. You are the most sweetest, most caring person I've ever met. No, I mean that, you are. You're always there to help anybody, even strangers. You've been doing it your whole life. So there's no way you've been given this, this gift if it wasn't to do good things with it. To protect the innocent just like the Book Of Shadows said. Besides, if anyone is concerned of being bad, it's me, right? (Piper laughs) You've got nothing to be afraid of. I am going to get my picture taken. (She does a little pose. Piper laughs.) At a restaurant. Prue and Andy are sitting at a table. A waitress places two cups of coffee on the table. Andy: Thanks. Prue: (in unison with Andy) Uh, Andy. Andy: (in unison with Prue) Look, Prue. Prue/Andy: (in unison with Andy) You go first. (in unison with Prue) Go ahead. Andy: I'm not sorry it happened, Prue. Prue: Well, I have to be honest with you, Andy, I am. I mean, not because I didn't enjoy it, I did. Especially the, um... Andy: Yeah, that was great. Prue: And of course so was the, uh... Andy: That was nice too. Prue: Yeah, but, you know, that's not the point, it's... I haven't seen you in almost seven years. Just starting right back where we left off is... Andy: I know, I know, believe me. I just wanna know why you left, that's all. Why can't you tell me? What's the big secret? Prue: Believe me, you don't wanna know. Andy: Try me. Prue: Well, my life, it's gotten a little complicated and I just don't think that I should get involved in anything right now. Andy: Prue, we had sex. It doesn't mean we have to elope. Okay, about this, why don't we just pretend it never happened? Prue: Do you want me to toss you a life preserve now, or just let you sink on your own? (Andy laughs.) Andy: No, no, I'm serious. Why don't you just count that one as part of our old relationship and we'll slow down, we'll start another. Prue, we've been given a second chance here, I don't wanna blow it this time. (Prue's phone rings and Andy's pager beeps.) Dating in the nineties. Prue: Excuse me. Hello? Uh, yeah, absolutely, I'm sure I can make that. Okay, thanks. (She hangs up.) Uh, just give me a little time to think things over, okay? (She leaves.) Outside the church. Piper's sitting in her car. Piper: I have nothing to be afraid of. I have nothing to be afraid of. (She gets out of her car and walks over to the church door. She holds onto the handle and pulls it open. She pokes her foot inside to make sure nothing happens. She steps inside and smiles.) I'm good! (She walks back down the stairs and Brittany's there as an old woman. Piper looks at her and then her hand and sees the tattoo on it.) Brittany? Brittany: You know me? Is that my name? Bucklands. Outside Rex's office. Prue's there. Rex: Prue, thank you for coming back. Prue: Well, thanks for having me back, although I must admit I didn't expect it. Rex: I told you I was interested and I am. But first of all I decided to test your expertise if you don't mind. See how good you really are. (They walk down the hallway.) This is Hannah Webster, one of our assistant specialists. This is Prue Halliwell. (They shake hands.) Prue: Nice to meet you. Rex: Please, tell us about this piece. (They show her a painting.) Prue: Well, Madonna of Meadow, Giovanni Berlini, 16th century, fabulous piece. Worth 3, 4 million dollars easily if it wasn't a copy. Hannah: What makes you think it's a copy? Prue: Too well preserved, no yellowing. Besides, the frame support is in pine and Italian painters used poplar back then. Rex: Um, what about this one? Prue: Daygar. Actually, this was the only sculpture he exhibited himself. (Hannah knocks a ladder and a tin of paint falls above Prue.) Rex: Watch out! (Prue puts her hands up to block the paint and she accidentally uses her power and the paint moves and misses her.) Are you okay? Prue: Uh, uh, yeah, yeah, I'm okay. Rex: You sure? I'm sorry, I can't believe that happened. Prue: It's okay. Rex: Well, uh, I really don't know what to say, except you're hired, if you still want the job. Prue: Are you serious? Rex: Can you start Monday? Prue: Yeah, absolutely. Rex: Terrific. It's done then. Yeah, we can sort out the details when you come in. In the mean time, welcome aboard. Prue: Thanks. Bye. (Prue walks away.) Rex: Well, what do you think? Hannah: I think she's either the luckiest woman alive or she's a witch. Manor. Prue enters. Prue: Piper? Phoebe? Guess what? (Brittany walks in the foyer.) Brittany: What? (Piper walks in holding a bowl.) Piper: Prue, thank God you're home. Prue: Yeah, who, uh... Piper: Here you go, Brittany. (She hands her the bowl.) Why don't you go sit down at the table, okay? There you go. (Brittany walks over to the table.) Prue: Um, sorry, Brittany? Piper: You're not gonna believe this. I'm not sure I do. I think... no, I know, this woman is Brittany Reynolds. Prue: Yeah, right, Piper and I'm Rosey O'Donnell. Piper: No, I mean it. Brittany had a tattoo, right? An angel on her right hand, remember? (Prue looks over at Brittany and notices the tattoo.) Prue: That can't be. Piper: That's what I thought at first but then I started asking her some questions. Things only Brittany would know. She may be senile but it was enough to convince me. Stefan's photography place. Phoebe arrives in the van. She gets out holding a dress. She walks over and knocks on the door. Phoebe: Stefan, it's me, Phoebe. (Phoebe touches the door handle and has a premonition of herself tied to a table and Javna's there. His eyes start glowing. The premonition ends. Phoebe runs back to her car and she gets in. Someone grabs her from the backseat.) Commercial Break Manor. Attic. Prue and Phoebe walk over to the Book Of Shadows. Prue: Piper, what are you talking about? Piper: I'm telling you. I saw something about it in the Book Of Shadows. (She starts flipping through the book. She finds the page.) Okay, look, see? Javna feeds one week out of every year, stealing the life force from the young. Prue: By evoking the black magic power, the evil eye to sustain eternal youth. Piper: It's gotta be what happened to Brittany. Prue: Yeah, but there must be some kind of incantation to reverse it. Piper: There is. "The hand of fatima." It says that the Prophet Mohammad centuries ago to banish Javna back to where ever the hell he came from. Prue: Yeah, well, the problem is we don't know who Javna is, let alone where he is. to downstairs. Brittany sees the address of Stefan's photograph place and she faints. back to the attic. Prue and Piper hear her. Piper: Brittany? (They run downstairs to Brittany.) Oh my God, what happened? Prue: Brittany, are you alright? Piper: I'll call 911. Prue: And tell them what? That she's dying of old age at 25? (Piper picks up the napkin that the address is on.) What is it? Piper: It's a cocktail napkin from my restaurant. With Stefan's address on the back. Brittany: Javna. Piper: Prue, that's where Phoebe went. Police station. Andy and Morris are looking at security tapes. Morris: Look at this. ATM tape caught the first victim. Andy: And she's leaving with that photographer, Stefan. Morris: Jibes was the last place she was seen before she disappeared. Is he on a suspect list? Andy: Just moved to the top. Morris: God bless ATM's. Stefan's photography place. Phoebe is tied to a table. Phoebe: Wait, Stefan or whoever you are, let me go. Javna: It's Javna. (Javna's eyes glow and Phoebe screams.) to outside. Prue and Piper pull up in the car. They run up to the van. Prue: Do you see anything? Piper: No. Prue... Prue: Look, we'll find her. Piper: Maybe we should call the police. Prue: No, if Javna has her then we're the only ones who can stop him. Piper: But we need Phoebe to do it. The incantation only work with the three of us. (They hear Phoebe scream.) to inside A bright light comes out of Javna's eyes into Phoebe's. Piper and Prue come in. Prue uses her power and throws Javna across the room. The bright light then goes into Prue's eyes. Piper unties Phoebe. Piper: Phoebe, we don't have a lot of time, okay? Phoebe: Prue, grab the mirror. (Prue grabs a mirror and puts it in front of her face and reflects the light back into Javna's eyes. Prue gets the spell and they start chanting.) Prue: Now. Prue, Piper, Phoebe: "Evil eyes look unto thee, may they soon extinguished be, bend they will to the power of three, eye of earth, evil and accursed." (They repeat it. Javna turns into a skeleton and then into dust and disappears.) to the manor. Brittany turns young again. back to Prue, Piper and Phoebe. Phoebe: Very cool. (They go outside and the police are there.) Andy: Prue? What are you doing here? Prue: Well, we were just trying to get the van started. Piper: Yeah, Phoebe called. She was having car troubles. Phoebe: Stefan was gonna take some pictures of me. Andy: Do you have any idea how lucky you are? This guy's a stalker. Morris: No sign of him inside. He's car's here so he might still be around. Andy: Excuse me. (Andy reaches in the car and starts it.) Piper: Hey, how about that. You fixed it. Andy: How about that. Phoebe: Maybe we should go. (Phoebe and Piper walk away.) Prue: Uh, thanks. Call me? Andy: Sure. Commercial Break Quake. Phoebe walks in. Phoebe: Whoops, excuse me. (She walks up to a woman.) Hey, how are you? (The woman looks at her strangely. She goes over to Prue and Piper.) Piper: Do you know that girl? Phoebe: I almost was that girl. She was one of Stefan's victims. Obviously doesn't remember. Prue: Lucky her. Phoebe: No, lucky me. I learned my lesson. I have got to be more careful. Prue: Excuse me, did I just hear it? Did she actually admit to doing something wrong? Piper: That's what I heard. Phoebe: Frame it. It won't happen again. Piper: At least we helped those people. I mean, it's nice we know our powers really are good. Prue: Yeah, good for everything but love lives unfortunately. Although I must admit they do come in handy once in a while. Phoebe: Uh huh. Hypocrite. (Phoebe sees the lottery numbers come up on the TV screen.) The winning numbers. I've won. (Prue gives her a look.) Well, I did. (She gets the ticket out of her purse and the numbers disappear.) Prue: See, I told you. You can't intentionally use your powers for your own personal gain, remember? Phoebe: It's a good thing I didn't take the tags off that dress. Oh, well. At least those old couples didn't lose their house. Piper: A toast to the power of three. Whether we like it or not. End 1-02 Category:Scripts Season 1